


I'm never going to know you now

by Odyle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odyle/pseuds/Odyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She brings him home with her at the end of their first date. (Post 2.11 "The Outsider")</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm never going to know you now

She brings him home with her at the end of their first date. It was only Ruby’s insistence that she give him a chance that led her to ask him to dinner. Belle asks him in under the guise of having nightcap, knowing that it will be more. She is lonely and Rumpelstiltskin will not refuse her. He wants so badly for her to love him. It frightens her. 

For all his composure, she can feel him trembling as she takes his hand and leads him past the living room and to her bedroom. No words pass between them, Belle simply reaches behind herself to unzip her dress. It is too difficult to talk to him, particularly about such intimate things. He loves her so much. She doesn’t feel much for him at all. 

He presses kisses to the inside of her thighs. His breath is warm against her skin. She doesn’t remember this, though she knows it is somehow familiar, that she has done this before. Belle threads her fingers through his hair, brushing it back so she can watch him, at least until the pleasure peals through her body. 

They were in love. Everyone tells her so. Henry, the mayor’s son, helpfully sat down with her one day and showed her the story of Beauty and the Beast in his book. Even with all she has seen, she still doesn’t quite believe this story about everyone being fairytale characters from another world. 

Would it be so terrible to just play along, she wonders. He wants to be loved. She wants companionship. It is a difficult proposition to argue against as he whispers her name.


End file.
